The Real Honeymoon at Isle Esme
by Epierce0519
Summary: After 3 books of foreplay, a peak into what really happened on Edward and Bella's Honeymoon at Isle Esme. Tastefully done But use caution.


I am in NO way affiliated with Twilight. This is just Fan-Fic of the Honey Moon Scene in Breaking Dawn. Stephenie Meyer is the Author of the Twilight Series

****************************************************************************************************************************

The Honeymoon we should have had:

"Don't be a coward" I muttered to myself as I peered out the window to the beach where I knew Edward was waiting for me.

"It's Edward out there!" I thought to myself as I wrapped up with a fluffy white towel, and marched out the back door onto the sandy beach.

I went to where he left his clothes hanging in the slight breeze and I let my towel slip off and I hung it next to his clothing. It was a long and slow walk to the waters edge. I could hear no sound from my feet, but I am sure that Edward could hear me coming.

The water felt warm against my skin. Edward was right, this was perfect. He thought of everything. Nothing could be more right than this moment. I stepped forward and walked without reservation to Edwards's side.

"It's beautiful" I said of the moonlight on the water.

"It's OK" he said. "I wouldn't say it's beautiful, not in comparison to the beauty that is standing on my side at the moment". I blushed Scarlet and felt the heat radiate through my entire body. My body ached and yearned for him. I laid my hand on top of his. The water was so warm that his body felt odd against my skin. It was nice. I wasn't shivering from his touch. I was shaking from the lust that I always felt when Edward was touching me.

"I promised we would try" he said. "If I do anything to hurt you…you must tell me at once" He seemed so tense with worry.

"Edward" I said. "We belong together" and I knew we did. I felt it to the core of my being. That Edward and I belonged together so much that it hurt to think about. He looked into my eyes and his were smoldering with passion, tension, worry and love. He turned to face me. My heart skipped a beat and I wondered if he noticed. I chuckled to myself in anticipation. He glanced sideways at me wondering what I might be thinking, but I just nodded at him and smiled.

"I love you" I said.

"As I love you" he replied and suddenly his lips gently pressed mine and I felt myself losing control, my pulse quickened. This was all I have been waiting for and I could not hold myself back any longer. I kissed him back, not being careful, not worrying about his self control and rules. All I knew was that I wanted him more than I ever wanted anything in my whole life. More than Air, more than food, more than being with him forever. This was the final piece I was missing.

He let his lips leave mine, but never leaving my body. His icy tongue went down my throat, down my chest, tracing the shape of my breasts and I moaned. I had never felt like this before. I just let my body go. He knelt down in front of me, letting his lips leave my soft, sensitive skin and brought his face back up to rest his head on my chest. He was listening to my heart, steadying himself. My breathing was becoming labored. Panting. I could feel the blood pooling around my groin, making it unbearable to stand. It was blissful torture.

"Edward" I managed to mutter out loud.

"Edward" Was all I could get out of my lips. He chuckled quietly. I opened my eyes to meet his gaze and his eyes were black with lust. I knew he wanted me.

"Edward… I love you. I want you. Right Now!" I gasped

He smiled up at me knowing the he had used this phrase on me just recently before we were married. So quickly that I couldn't be sure what was going on, he had scooped me into his arms and was already on the sand walking towards the open doors. His lips never left mine as we walked-half ran into the bedroom. His kiss was tender. Loving. He was savoring the moment, like he had been waiting his whole life for me. He pulled his head back an inch or so from mine and rested his forehead against mine.

Slowly and deliberately he set me on my feet. I almost collapsed.

"Edward... What?"I mumbled

"Shhh" He told me. "Keep your eyes closed" and he exhaled his sweet breath into my face, and I relaxed at once. "I'll be right here, just hold on a minute I want to do this right"

I sighed. My breathing was too loud, but I didn't care enough to worry what he thought about it.I managed to keep my eyes closed.

He was back in a flash. Maybe 10 seconds had passed. I could feel him behind me. I could feel _every_ part of him. It sent my body into involuntary spasms. He swept my hair to the side and slowly kissed the back of my neck to the hollows below my ears. His hands were caressing my sides, my hips, towards my stomach and up to my breasts. He had never touched me like this before. I moaned again and my legs were like jelly. Edward could feel my body becoming unsteady and he scooped me up to let me take in the scene from his safe, comforting, and loving arms. He had lit 100 candles. The room was glowing with firelight. Their were white and red rose petals scattered all over the floor, all over the bed sheets. My eyes met his with tears. It was all I could offer. He kissed my eyes, down my cheek and rested my head against the soft pillows. He had both my arms over my head held in place with one of his iron grip hands. But it felt good. Not constricting. He traced the lines of my body with his free hand, down my cheek, my throat, down the side of my breast, over my waist, to the inside of my thigh. A thrill rushed through me. This was it. My heart was pounding in my chest. My blood was racing. My pulse was off the charts.

He carefully rolled his body on top of mine, I could barely feel his weight, but could feel his icy skin. His temperature was the perfect antidote to my overheated and flushed body. Like Fire and Ice. More truth that this was the way my life was supposed to go. I was made for Edward, and he was meant for me. It hit me full force then. The overwhelming love I felt for him. The desire to just pull him closer to me. To have him inside of me; finally having every piece of Edward.

"Edward" I whispered into his ear.

"Yes my love" he murmured

"Edward… _please_" I begged and he laughed softly.

"You are so impatient" He sighed.

"Am not" I grumbled.

I could feel him inch his way closer to my body. I could feel him gently spread my legs with his free hand. I felt him slip himself between my legs and I couldn't hold myself together. I stopped thinking. I let my emotions and my body take over. I had my arms around his chest and I drew myself closer to him. Closer than I had ever been. I felt his icy skin enter my warm body and the feeling was utterly right. I can't explain it. I ached in a way I didn't think was possible. It was so much more than lust. It was more than need. It was better than air. Edward and I were a perfect fit. I knew we would be.

He moaned low in his chest; it rippled up his throat and sent my body into overdrive, I felt like a live wire. Despite neither of us knowing what we were doing, we worked together. Finally a team. Victory was sweet and passionate. I wanted Edward closer. Deeper.

His lips found mine and there was a fierceness to his kiss I had never felt before. I wasn't scared. I knew he could never hurt me. Instead of molding my lips around his, I let then wander, I breathed him in. I heard him gasp a bit, I felt him try to steady himself. But I was too self absorbed. I couldn't really see what happening. I just let my body do what it wanted. I gave in to the pleasure. We were tangled together so brilliantly, so perfectly. I matched every thrust of his with one of my own. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I arched my back in reception to the way he made me feel.

He slowed down, and took his time. He was gentle. Edward had my face in both of his hands. He pulled me up so I was nearly sitting, but still connected to him. He pulled me with him as he rested himself down on the bed. He had me perched on top of him like a trophy. His eyed met mine. His were seething black fire. He reached up and kissed my neck, my collarbone, and my breasts. I pushed him back down gently. Not without his help of course, he was superhuman in strength, but he complied. I bent forward, tracing my hands along his bare chest, kissing his neck, his cheek, and his ears, down his throat and then I lifted my head and kissed him full on the lips. Passionately. I let my body move in ways I didn't conscience sly know. I let all my inhibitions go and followed my body's cues. It was easier than I thought it would be.

I was extremely pre-occupied. I didn't hear anything or see anything other than Edwards's glorious face. I didn't even notice that he had pillows around him tightly. I didn't seem to notice anything other than my own pleasures at the moment. He reached up with his hands, on either side of my face and kissed me hard. How he got back on top of me was a blur. I have no idea really. I could feel his body moving faster, harder. More deliberate. I could feel my own blood pooling deeper inside, throbbing. It was building faster. I felt like I was going to explode at any moment. I let out a cry of pleasure and I could feel Edward grab something with one hand and sensed it was soft and above me. I could care less what he was holding at this moment besides the key to my very existence. My body was overheated, it was shaking. I was going to explode. It was coming so fast and furious I didn't know what to do. I wrapped myself around Edward so tightly and clung to him and I moaned loudly and my body convulsed in pleasure that I had never known before. I could feel Edwards body tense, shake. He thrusted faster and then we were both shaking. We were both clinging to each other. Our breath was ragged. Heavy. Hard. Edwards face was turned to the side and I could feel something soft pressed up against my body like a cloud and I could hear the tearing of cloth. I couldn't figure out what it was. I held onto him for dear life. I could feel something soft and light moving around me like snow. It tickled my skin. Edwards hand was in a tight fist at my back, his face slowly moving towards my neck and he kissed me softly, tenderly. I fell back onto the bed, and he fell with me. We collapsed in a heap of tangled bodies. He shifted me so that I was on the side of him and he was on his back. My eyes were closed.

I was trying to slow my breathing. I was lying on my side with one leg hitched up around Edwards waist, and one arm strewn over his cold hard chest. My head nestled in the crook of his arm. I vaguely remember peering up at him. Smiling, muttering that I loved him with all my heart and all my soul forever and ever. I drifted off to sleep in his arms, peacefully blissed out, and there was nothing better than that. Nothing better at all…


End file.
